Bubbles
by JustMeReally
Summary: OneShot: What would have happened if Casey stumbled across a different scene when checking on Marti in "All Systems No Go"


"Casey could you check on Marti for me?"  
The teen sighed and nodded, forcing herself to not take control of the chaos overriding the house.  
"Thanks sweetie, she's upstairs I think"  
Nora turned back to her report, keeping one eye on Derek who was preparing dinner since George had been called into work.

"Marti is everything okay up here?" Casey called as she reached the top of the stairs.  
There were several puddles of soapy water covering the hallway, coming from the bathroom.  
Groaning, she entered, preparing to give her stepsister a lecture on how water stays in the bathtub.  
As she surveyed the room, her heart plummeted. Empty bottles of cleaning liquid and bubble bath lay scattered across the floor; a steady flow of water was coming from the sink taps and in the middle of it all lay Marti. A beaker in her hand she was clearly unconscious laying on the floor.  
"No, no Marti!" Casey whispered kneeling beside her, trying to wake the 6 year old.

"MOM!"  
Nora looked up from her report with a raised eyebrow.  
"What now?" she wondered removing her glasses  
Derek stood at the fridge chuckling at the sound of his stepsister freaking out.  
"MOM CALL AN AMBULANCE!"  
Nora jumped to her feet, the chair tipping over  
"What's happened?" she demanded making for the stairs, but Derek was miles ahead.  
Casey had gone upstairs to check on his Smarti, and now she was screaming for an ambulance, he didn't waste a second.

Edwin and Lizzie were huddled in the doorway, watching as Casey frantically checked Marti's airways.  
"Move" Derek snapped shoving past them to reach his little sister "Smarti what have you done?"  
Nora appeared soon after, cellphone glued to her ear. She gave their address and hung up after begging the paramedics to come quickly.  
"Should I call George?" Lizzie mumbled  
Edwin nodded, numbed by the sight before him.

Nora followed the ambulance in her car, allowing Derek to go with Marti.  
She pulled into a parking space and ran off with Edwin and Lizzie, leaving an exasperated Casey to grab a ticket.

George was waiting for them, he pulled Nora into a hug as she broke down.  
Derek sat silently in a hard plastic chair and Casey hesitantly sat beside him.  
"What if she dies Case?" he whispered after a while  
Casey looked shocked, she had never seen him so vulnerable  
"I can't lose her Casey...she's my little sister, my Smarti"  
Without a word, his stepsister reached out and took his hand and for once, Derek didn't pull away.

Nora wiped her eyes and looked round at the kids  
"Edwin Lizzie why don't you go and find a vending machine?" she asked holding out a few dollars  
Reluctantly they departed, not wanting to leave in case of news.  
"I'm so sorry George" Nora began "I should have told her not to play in the bathroom"  
He shook his head "It's not your fault, Marti can be...stubborn at times"  
Nora nodded as George pulled her close to him again.

Lizzie and Edwin returned a few minutes later holding two coffees.  
"We didn't want anything, but you clearly need these" Lizzie said dully, holding out the plastic cups.  
George gave her a weak smile and took them gratefully.  
"Anything?" Edwin asked gesturing towards the door of Marti's ward.  
They shook their heads and he sat down defeated, beside Derek who wrapped a heavy arm round his shoulders.

After what seemed like forever but was only 20 minutes, the door opened to reveal Marti's doctor.  
"How is she?" George asked instantly, getting to his feet with Derek close behind.  
Dr Greenburg sighed "Marti has consumed a mixture of toxic cleaning and bathing liquids. We've had to pump her stomach"  
Nora brought a hand up to cover her mouth while Casey gripped Lizzie's arm.  
"She'll be okay though...Right?" Derek demanded folding his arms "You'll make her better"  
"We'll do all we can" Dr Greenburg promised before returning to Marti.

"All we can? ALL WE CAN? They should be doing more than that!" Derek cried kicking the chair leg.  
George grabbed him "Derek calm down, this isn't going to help"  
The boy looked up at his Father, his eyes showing something they rarely did. Fear.  
"Go and get some air" George sighed "Casey go with him?"  
She nodded and steered her stepbrother forcibly down the corridors.

"This is crap" Derek told her once they were outside "He wasn't telling us everything"  
Casey remained silent letting him continue  
"I'll never forgive myself if she doesn't make it" he finished grimly  
Casey shook her head "I don't believe you! Our sister is lying in there having her stomach pumped and you make this about you! None of this is your fault, or my fault or anyone's fault! It was an accident! Marti's only little she didn't know not to drink that stuff!"  
Derek looked shocked at her outburst, but knew she was right.  
"I just want her to be okay" he mumbled resting his head in his hands  
Casey sighed and rubbed his shoulder "We all do, but you've gotta calm down Derek, it won't help George is right"  
He nodded and they sat together quietly, listening to the traffic go by.

Marti opened her eyes, blinking slowly. She felt sick and her head hurt.  
"Daddy?" she mumbled trying to sit up  
A doctor appeared by her side and gently pushed her back down again.  
"Hey Marti" he smiled "How you doing?"  
"Who are you?" she frowned "Where am I?"  
He chuckled "I'm Dr Greenburg remember me?"  
Marti nodded thinking about it "Why am I here?" she repeated  
"What was the last thing you remember doing today Marti?" Dr Greenburg asked dodging her question.  
"I was in the bathroom making potions, my lab assistant was taking a spin in the washer so I had to test it myself"  
Dr Greenburg nodded and made a few notes on his clipboard before turning his attention back to the youngster.  
"Where's my Daddy?" Marti questioned feeling panicked  
"Right outside with the rest of your family, they're all very worried about you"  
"Can I see them?"  
"Why not try taking a little nap first? They'll still be here when you wake up"  
Reluctantly, Marti rolled over in her too big hospital bed and closed her eyes.

Dr Greenburg left her under the nurses supervision and went to talk to George.  
"Marti's stomach pump was successful, she's a very lucky girl" he informed them  
A sigh of relief spread round the group, and Derek who had just come back inside, smiled.  
"She's asleep right now, but the young lady has been asking after you all, so you can go see her once she's awake again okay?"  
"That's great, thankyou doctor" George exclaimed shaking his hand before he left.

"She's okay" Lizzie sighed collapsing back into her chair  
"Panic over" Edwin agreed sitting beside her.  
"Where is she?" a frantic voice shrieked down the corridor "George!"  
The McDonald-Venturi's looked up to see Abby charging towards them  
"The hospital called and told me what happened, is she okay, is my baby okay?"  
Derek rolled his eyes at Edwin who nodded back.  
"She's fine Abby, they've pumped her stomach clean and now she's resting"  
The woman stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at George.  
"Why didn't you call me? Why did I have to hear this from a stranger?"  
"Funnily enough Marti was my main concern!"  
"I'm her Mother, I had a right to know!"  
"You're her Mother? Well you have a funny way of showing it! How is life in Spain with your toyboy anyway?"

"ENOUGH!"  
Everyone turned to see Derek on his feet, glaring at his parents.  
"This isn't about you two, it's about Marti, she's the only one that matters right now okay? So just sit down away from each other and shut up till it's time to see her!"  
Abby sat instantly, and George took a seat beside Nora looking gobsmacked.  
As Derek settled back down again, Casey shot him a proud smile.  
'Kid's got his priorities right' she thought.

An hour passed, minute after minute.  
Edwin and Lizzie sat with a deck of cards they'd found in a box.  
Casey read every magazine on the table.  
Derek checked his watch every other second.  
Nora and George whispered to each other quietly.  
Abby sat alone, ignoring the no mobile sign, she was texting furiously.

"The patient is ready for some visitors"  
They looked up to see Dr Greenburg in the doorway.  
Everyone stood and merged forward, he held up both hands.  
"Actually I'm under strict orders...Which one of you is Smerek?"  
Derek grinned and stepped forward "Nickname" he mumbled, following the doctor through the door.

Marti was sat up, colouring on a piece of A4 paper.  
"Smerek!" she cried as he appeared in front of her  
"Smarti, I'm so glad you're okay" he sighed squeezing her tightly.  
She flung the crayons and paper to one side, allowing her brother to perch on the edge of the bed.  
"How d'you feel?"  
Marti shrugged "Little sick, but the doctor gave me some special medicine"  
"He did huh?"  
"Yep, it was blue!"  
"Swizzle!"  
The girl grinned up at him.  
Derek coughed "Smarti, you know you got off lightly today right?"  
"What d'you mean Smerek?"  
"Drinking all the stuff you did could have sent you to heaven" he told her gently  
"With Grandma?"  
He nodded and the 6 year olds eyes widened, tears brimming up.  
"It's okay Smarti, you're okay, it's gunna be fine" Derek promised, rocking her back and forth.  
"Really?"  
"Really"

After a few more minutes, Dr Greenburg let George in with Abby and Edwin.  
Nora, Casey and Lizzie said they'd wait outside for a while to avoid arguments.

"So how's my little scientist?" George teased leaning over to kiss Marti's forehead  
"All better Daddy"  
He smiled "Good, you know Marti, you got off lightly today-"  
"I know...Smerek told me. I could have gone the same way as Grandma"  
George looked shocked, as did Abby.  
"Derek, you shouldn't tell your sister such morbid stories!" she snapped  
"At least I'm around to tell her stories" he mumbled winking at Marti.  
Edwin lay beside his sister under the covers. Watching everything around him.  
"This place is so clean!" he announced after a while "I hate it!"  
George and Derek chuckled "You could learn a thing or two from this place Ed"  
The boy shivered, making Marti giggle.  
Abby's cellphone beeped and she read a text quickly.  
"I'm sorry sweetie I've gotta head off" she said pressing a kiss on Marti's nose  
George rolled his eyes.  
"Our flight leaves soon, Paulo's waiting outside, we were only here for the week. Good timing huh?"  
"Oh brilliant" Derek drawled ruffling a disappointed Marti's fringe  
Abby rushed off without a second glance.

"Knock knock" Nora called poking her head round the door "We saw Abby leave, can we come in?"  
Marti sat up straight and held out both arms for Nora to hug her.  
"Oh Marti we've been so worried!"  
Casey and Lizzie followed their Mother, clutching a bear from the gift shop.  
"He's so cute" Marti gushed squeezing it to her chest.  
"Big adventure today huh?" Lizzie asked the girl, clambering on to the end of the bed.  
Marti nodded "Yep, but I don't wanna be a scientist anymore"  
A sigh of relief swept round the room  
"I wanna be a fireman!"  
Edwin and Derek looked at each other.  
Casey and Lizzie looked at each other.  
Nora and George looked at each other.  
"No" they all said in unison  
"Maybe just stick to the bubbles in the bathroom okay Smarti?" 


End file.
